The Outlaw and the Queen
by evilregalslola
Summary: This story focuses on Outlaw Queen and the obstacles they now face when Regina falls pregnant. It starts at episode 4x01 where Marian returns and Robin has to choose between his lost wife and his true love, however before Marian returned Robin and Regina unknowingly conceived a child. Robin's parents also make their way to Storybrooke from Wonderland.
1. Returned

"Mama!" shouted Roland who was brimming with excitement and ran up to hug his mother who he assumed to be dead.

"Roland! Oh my baby Roland!" said Marian ecstatically when she saw her little boy who she had missed so much.

Robin stood up immediately from his booth at Granny's to see his wife who he had thought to be dead. Together the family hugged one another, overflowing with the joy of being reunited.

Regina was overwhelmed with anger, confusion and sadness. She stood in the corner at Granny's diner, her face reflecting the pain she felt within her. Less than twenty minutes ago, Regina and Robin were sharing a kiss in the moonlight before entering Granny's, finally happy and living her life like she wanted to live it. However, in the short space of that twenty minutes Robin's 'dead' wife had returned and her happiness had shattered into a million tiny pieces. At this point Regina could not think straight with all the different emotions and the anger towards Emma searing up inside her. 'Was it the saviours intent to cause more pain for me and did she mean to hurt me like this by bringing Marian back from the past?' These thoughts echoed in Regina's mind. She wanted to wake up with Robin beside her and for this to be nothing but a nightmare, but it wasn't. This was all too much for Regina so she decided to step outside for some fresh air, making her way hastily towards the exit.

She had been outside for no more than five minutes when she heard the door at Granny's open behind her. It was Robin, Marian and Roland. Regina swiftly turned towards Robin whilst he ventured towards the Queen with his wife and child on either side of him.

"Regina, I would like us to talk about this." Robin placed one hand on Regina's shoulder whilst the other remained on Marian's. Robin looked at Regina and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, reminding him how mesmerising and stunning this woman was.

"Wait…were you two together?" Robin swiftly turned back around to Marian but not knowing what to respond with.

"Marian…please" he stuttered.

Marian glanced over at the Queen, her eyes full of disgust and hatred, then reverting her eyes back to Robin. The volume of Marian's voice began to increase with every word she said.

"You and the Evil Queen? Did you let her near my son? Do you know what she's done the terror that she had inflicted?"

Robin tried to respond to these questions but he was lost for words and he didn't know how to reply. Regina was raging with anger at this point and she lifted her hand up with the action she performs before creating a fireball. However, she placed her hand back down by her side when she saw Roland by the side of his mother and he was looking up towards the three adults with confusion and fear in his eyes. When she first met Roland, Regina formed an instant connection with Robin's son and he considered Regina to be a second mother to him. She could not make that little boy feel further fear in this situation. Regina quickly walked away from Granny's and headed down the street of Storybrooke, not looking back and not wanting Robin to follow her.


	2. Hopeless

Regina arrived home that evening, just wanting to forget this night and how her happiness was destroyed in a single moment. She sat down on the sofa in her living room shaking with both anger and sadness. She began to cry as she sat there alone, with no-one to comfort her. It was Emma's turn to look after Henry tonight but all Regina wanted was her little prince in her house comforting and cuddling her, since he was now the only thing Regina had left. Tears trickled down her radiant face and she brushed her hands through her smooth dark hair. Ideas were racing through her mind at this moment in time. For a split second she thought about reverting back to her old ways as the Evil Queen and she thought about killing Marian so that the obstacle in between Robin and herself was removed. 'I can't do that' she thought to herself whilst crying on the sofa. 'I've changed and I will not disappoint Henry or hurt Robin and Roland by changing back to the Evil Queen' she said to herself. After around an hour of sitting on her sofa in silence, reflecting on the situation, she decided to head up to bed and to try and get some rest. However, from the events that had taken place this evening, it was highly unlikely Regina would be able to get any sleep.

Meanwhile, Robin headed back to the camp from Granny's with Marian and Roland by his side. They walked back in silence through the moonlight, also reflecting on tonight's events. Roland began to walk slightly ahead but Robin made sure he had a close eye on him to make sure he didn't wander off. Robin gazed at Marian expecting to see anger in her eyes but all he saw was sadness. Robin had just been reunited with his wife who used to be his world and everything and she was the woman he mourned over for years, wishing for her return. However, now that this dream had come true, all Robin could think about was Regina. Marian was his wife and the mother to his child and he made a vow 'till death do us part.' However, he couldn't shake the fact that his true love, his soulmate, his Queen was at home, most likely broken into pieces at this very moment. He loved his wife but he loved Regina too and he knew that no matter what choice he made, one of these women would be hurt. Robin eventually decided to break the silence between him and his wife but he did not know what to say.

"Marian…I…." Robin began to speak however he was quickly interrupted.

"Robin please don't. I don't have the strength to talk right now. I have come back through a time portal from the past to be reunited with my husband and son, only to find that my husband is with another women but not just any woman, you are with the Evil Queen!"

Robin tried to speak but was again interrupted by Marian who had not finished talking.

"The woman you are with is the same woman who terrorised innocent people, murdered entire villages and tore families apart. She is the reason Roland lost his mother and she is responsible for the destruction of our family when she had me executed!"

Marian looked at Robin's face tears began to run down his cheeks and his eyes brimming with sadness.

"Marian I don't know what to say. The woman I am with, Regina, she is a changed person now and she is no longer the Evil Queen."

Marian quickly responded "She is evil and I do not understand how you could ever be with a woman who has caused so much pain."

Robin knew all the horrible things the Evil Queen had done but when he first met Regina he instantly saw the broken woman who only wanted to be loved. He connected with this woman from the moment he lay eyes on her. They were soulmates and they brought light to the other person's life once again.

"Robin!" said Marian in a raised voice.

This instantly made Robin snap out of his daydream. He realised that the woman standing next to him at this moment was his wife who he had been reunited with once again.

"Marian, I apologise for the pain I have caused you. I love you and I always will. I am blessed to have my wife back in my life again and I want us to be a family together again."

Robin had to put his feelings aside and think of the vow he made all those years ago. He had lived by a code of honour every day of his life. He had to think of Roland. He had to think that his son had his mother back and that he just wanted both Marian and Roland to be happy.

"Robin, I love you and I am glad that we are back together as one family again."

Marian stopped walking and pulled Robin close to her, giving him a gentle and heart-warming kiss on his lips. Robin gently kissed her back. They were a family again and Robin wanted to only think about Marian being in his arms once again. However, in his mind all he could think of was Regina and how he was going to tell her that his code of honour and his vow to his wife has to come first. The kiss between them was broken when Roland urged them to hurry up. Marian smiled at Robin and he tried to show a genuine smile towards Marian, however underneath he was still upset and he could not stop thinking of the brunette he loved so much but had to leave.

When they finally reached the campsite Marian went to tuck Roland into bed. Robin said goodnight to Marian, explaining that he needed to have a quick conversation with his merry men. Marian wished him goodnight whilst Robin was approached by Little John. Little John was Robin's best friend and had been with him for a number of years. Little John who was actually the biggest of the bunch but had been given the nickname as a joke could see that Robin was unhappy.

"I heard rumours that your wife had returned. I though you would be happy about this?" asked Little John.

"I am it's just…" Before he could say what was on his mind he was interrupted by Little John.

"It's Queen Regina isn't it?" said Little John.

The merry men knew that Robin had fallen madly in love with the Queen and although they themselves still disliked her, they could see how happy she made Robin feel and how happy he made her feel.

"I made a vow to my wife and I am going to stand by my code of honour for both her and my son" Robin replied.

Little John could see how upset this made Robin feel because he knew that Robin's heart still belonged with Regina. However, he simply gave Robin a friendly smile and said "I think Roland will be excited to have his mum back with us again."

Robin gave Little John a half-hearted friendly smile back but the moment came to an end when he heard two voices shouting "Robin" from behind. He quickly turned around to see who it was calling his name. His face went into pure shock and he froze on the spot. It was his parents whom he hadn't seen since Roland was barely one. This added to his problem. How was he going to explain to his parents the situation he was in and that his heart belonged to the Evil Queen?


End file.
